Unforgiving
by Gothic Halo
Summary: When Mamoru breaks up with Usagi, he wants do something more than break her heart... plz r
1. Tears

~Here's (drum rolls please) Gothic Halo! YAY! Okay, I'm not that important so I'll be really quick. This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. I have no more to say except READ & REVIEW!~ ~*This startes off a bit after the fifth series, but Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stays in Tokyo with the rest of the gang. Expect that Usagi and Mamoru doesn't marry yet. *~  
  
Unforgiving  
  
"Mamo-chan, will you miss me? Huh,huh? Will you write to me everyday? Mamo-chan?" Usagi whined to Mamoru clutching annoyingly to Mamoru's arm to his flight gate in the airport. Mamoru was going to America again to study even more medics.  
"Usagi, I'm getting quite ANNOYED with your whining all the time!" Mamoru said angrily and cruelly to a startled Usagi.  
"Mamoru? Are you all right? Why are you mad at me for?" Usagi whispered, hurt. She stepped away, her crystal blue eyes, starting to water.  
"Goddamn it, Usagi! Have you ever realized that I had to live up with you for 3 annoying years? I mean, a man needs to breathe freely once in a while! I've been playing by the book! Where's the happiness for me? Like back to the ball field, you know?" Mamoru yelled to her.  
"You mean; you've been dating someone else? You've been cheating on me? Mamoru, what's gotten into you? Haven't you realized that this will affect our future and our daughter? Mamoru, please don't tell me you've been cheating on me, please don't." Usagi pleaded, tears threatening to fall out of those crystal blue globes.  
  
"Yes, Usagi I've been dating someone else now for a year. She everything that your not. More mature, thoughtful-" SMACK!!! Usagi slapped him hard in the face and ran out of the airport sobbing, leaving a burning hand mark imprited on his check. She stopped at the exit and yelled to him, "I HATE YOU!" and threw the engagement ring on the ground.  
The rest of the scouts where waiting for Usagi's return, when Makoto noticed someone running towards them.  
"Hey girls, I think Usagi coming back- ouf!" Usagi rammed into Makoto and hugged her tightly, weeping silently. Everyone crowded around them with looks of astonishment plastered on their faces. "Usagi, what happened?"  
*** I know, it's short, but tell me if it's good or not. At least there's sort of a cliffie! Review! I need to know! Please! 


	2. A Fresh Beginning

Recap----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Hey girls, I think Usagi coming back- ouf!" Usagi rammed into Makoto and hugged her tightly, weeping silently. Everyone crowded around them with looks of astonishment plastered on their faces. "Usagi, what happened?"  
  
~*Before I forget, I would love to thank the first reviewer for reviewing my fic: hot_chicka12. Thanks so much! *sobs happily, bowing* Oh yes, before I forget, yes La Uno Bonita, you may kill him with ME of course! And a SUPER thanks to everyone else! I love you all!*bows crazily again* Now on with the story!*~  
  
Usagi sniffed and faced everyone saying, "He dumped me....he dumped me minna. He said he never will cheat on me but he did..." Tears erupted and she started to weep as she lowered herself on the ground. Everyone was shocked and angry. Makoto gently pulled her up and gave her a hug and everyone else joined the group hug. Usagi gave her friends a tearful smile and whispered out, "Thanks". She then hugged Chi-Usa and told her, "Chibi- Usa, I still want you to love your father, just remember to choose the boys you like very carefully. Don't make the same mistake as I did, OK?" Chibi- Usa nodded solomly and hugged her mother tight. Minako then piped up, "He was scum in the first place, Usagi. You should be glad it ended." "Yes, Minako is right. Besides, he never was very nice." Ami agreed. The rest of the gang started to comfort her and Rei noticed that Seiya never said a word. "Seiya, what's wrong with you today? You seem all nervous. What's up?" Seiya paled in an un-Seiya-ish manner and cleared his throat several times before saying what's on his mind. "Well, um Usagi, you know that I liked you since I saw you that time you were going out with the loser, and now that your not, will you be my girlfriend? I'm everything Mamoru isn't and I'll never cheat on you. So will you? I know this is not the right time, but I just need to know now while the time is sort of perfect." Usagi gave a small gasp and gave him teary smile and said, "Yes. I love you too." She hugged him tightly and the rest of the gang cheered for the new couple. Seiya suddenly swung her around shouting gleefully, "She's mine! She's mine at last! Mamoru, you sucker!!" He then lowered her on the ground and gently kissed on the lips. Usagi let go and blushed a cherry red color from the embarrassment. All of a sudden, everyone heard a flickering noise and Hotaru screaming out, "Chibi-Usa! Noooooooo!"  
  
***Hehehehe... aren't I evil or what? Cliffhangers are a killer... MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, Sailor moon is not mine, sue me and Satan will visit you. The story is mine though.  
~ The Dark Child 


	3. Sadness

Recap----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- All of a sudden, everyone heard a flickering noise and Hotaru screaming out, "Chibi-Usa! Noooooooo!"  
  
~* For those who didn't read my lil notes in the first chapter, *nudge nudge, wink wink Mini-MoonStar!* I said that Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are staying in Tokyo with the rest of the scouts! That's why he was there at the airport. KK? And also Usagi sort of liked Seiya in the manga Or is it the anime? One or the other. And ice_angel1991, I know I'm evil but ssssh! Thanks for the compliment. ^_^ And SailorKittyMoon, sorry but this isn't a Darien/Serena ficcy. It's a... SEIYA/SERENA FICCY! YAY! *confetti comes out of nowhere* And thank you for your support in my 3rd so-called chapter. Fon[murasaki-chan] thank you for telling everyone my cliffhanger queen title...people should know my importance *hehehe* La Uno Bonita I prefer the elvish bow *steals Legolas' while he's in a battle* And thank you for your support too. You 're right why should I change my story just to make Youkai Chishie Karasu happy? All she does are Inu-Yasha stories. And if you are reading this Youkai Chishie Karasu, just keep your comments to yourself.  
TO "NOT SO ADORABLEANGEL":  
Thanks for that um, NOT so complimenting comment. I don't though. As MY  
saying goes, "If it's not a compliment it's a flame!" but how dare ye insult La Uno Bonita?! May the orcs of Mordor find ye and rip your writing hand of you can't write your distasteful comments to everyone. heeheehee  
it's not a dis of course... heheheh Why can't anyone just love one  
another? *sobs* And yes, Chi-Usa will be gone; I was tired and didn't bother writing anymore. And I didn't bother writing much description. Sorry if that annoyed you and sorry this chapter is so late it's cuz... 1 VIRUS!! NOO! 2 stupid blackout.  
On with the chappie!  
  
Usagi was the first to react to the scream. She turned around and gasped. Chibi-Usa was fading away!  
  
"Nooo!" Usagi was about to reach for her when Setsuna stopped her. "No! Let me go! She's going away!"  
  
"Usagi, this was meant to happen. Something in the flow of time made this happen." Setsuna said sadly. Usagi buckled in Seiya's arms and fresh tears erupted when her Chibi-Usa disappeared into the chilly autumn air.  
  
Hotaru was also in a slight state of shock. Her face was paper white and her eyes looked glued to the spot where her best friend stood only 10 seconds ago.  
  
Michiru, clutching Haruka's arm tightly as if she was to disappear also, asked in a tight voice,  
  
"Will she ever be back?"  
  
"Yes, if Usagi wants to marry Mamoru," A wave of murmurs greeted that option, "but if Usagi marries Seiya, Chibi-Usa will come back, but with different similarities."  
  
The rest of the scouts didn't know what to say or do so they decided to go back home. Seiya, Usagi Haruka,Minako,Ami, Makoto and Taiki rode off in the van while Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Michiru and Yaten drove off with the family car.  
  
{note: They all live in one big house. And I don't really know what the rest of the scouts should say during TRAUMA so send in suggestions if you like FLAMES WILL GO WARM MY HELL HOUSE}  
  
While they were on the road, Haruka, gave a quick death glare over to Seiya, who held up his hands and said, "I'll never deceive her, and if I do, you may kill me." Haruka lowered her intensity of The Glare and nodded in approval. Minako, Ami having a serious conversation about what happened and while Makoto comforted Usagi, whispering joyful recollections to her, making her smile a little bit. In the other car.....  
  
Setsuna was driving and Rei was in the passenger seat. Both were speaking quietly.  
  
Rei said quietly to Setsuna, "Do you think we should have told her sooner? About everything?"  
  
Setsuna replied gravely, " No and going to get worse. Poor Usagi..."  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER  
PLZ READ ON  
.  
.  
. **~*Ok, how's that? it's a bit longer and hopefully a bit better. Review now or suffer. -The Dark Child 


	4. At Mamoru's place

%*The fifth chapter is out. Yay! This chapter is all towards Mamoru *Mamoru comes up to the stage grinning* I know, your probably thinking why it's because I have to. *Thinks a bit* Oh yeah because you guys need some update on what ther lil devil been doing! * People startes to throw tomatoes* And thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm so high on evilness ^_^ Anyway... Merry Chrismukkah and a happy new year! ~~Sailormoon is not mine cuz if it were I wouldn't be writing fanfics. BUT Jade is mine~~  
  
Tired and jet lagged from the trip, Mamoru stumbled to his apartment. Fumbling with his keys, he thought about what he said to Usagi. *She deserved every word I said!* thought Mamoru as he entered the apartment, he saw bright green sneakers. He smiled down at them, knowing Jade was home.  
  
*** ***  
***  
  
Jumping into the warm blankets in his bed, he wrapped his arms around a still figure.  
  
"Jade... I'm back." he whispered in her hair.  
  
Jade turned around and hugged him and said in a groggy voice, "Got rid of the girl?"  
  
"Yep, she's gone. You're the one for me Jade. Now tell me that big secret you wanted to tell me Jade." whispered Mamoru.  
  
Jade slowly sat up, her beautiful long green hair tumbling down her back. She arched her back, as if absorbing the moonlight. She faced Mamoru and smiled gently. Jade was a beauty; long green hair, a full womanly figure and crystal green eyes.  
  
"My secret.... is THIS!" Raising her arms, a black orb birthed between her hands. Mamoru leaped out of bed, panic in his eyes.  
  
" You- you're..." But Mamoru never finished his sentence for Jade threw the orb at him, brainwashing him.  
  
Jade lifted his unconscious body and whispered in his ear, " I'm Jade, leader of the Black Stone Triplets. You are my new toy to your precious Princess, Prince Endymion..."  
  
** Ok, it's short and lame but now you know that Mamoru is a bastard and brainwashed!!** plz r&r *()*()* Fr()zen Evil 


End file.
